


Just A Bit Off The Top

by WingsOfFire13



Series: Chronicles of Adelin Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfFire13/pseuds/WingsOfFire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why in some of my stories Adelin has long hair and in others his hair is short. Yes he also changes clothes sometimes. Yes, I know, for a main character that's unheard of! :O</p><p>Not my best work, but eh. Mindless fluff for everyone! Woo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Bit Off The Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and honestly I just needed a warm up thing to write before I get to work on my college essay.

One of the first things that Dorian found appealing about the elf when they first met was the river of red hair flowing down his back. If he had the patience to deal with the slight curl in his own inky locks he might consider borrowing the style- with a bit more conditioner, of course, but anyways…

The first time Adelin got Dorian to give him a “haircut” was when those long red strands found themselves caught in the tight grasp of a Venatori warrior. In the future. With Cassandra and Varric infected by Red Lyrium and trying to take down one of those damnable two-handed sword wielding brutes. There weren’t a lot of options, and the lightning mage was being dragged up off his feet and shaken around so roughly he had no chance of casting a spell. With a quick snap of fire that he instantly put out, Adelin found himself freed and his hair was an even four inches shorter. That warrior quickly found himself engulfed in a fire trap.

~~~~~

The next time Dorian gave the elf a trim, it was in a much different situation-

It had been a long day of riding and an even longer week of camping. To put it bluntly Adelin had grown a set of dreadlocks in the ends of his hair. Which they both disliked for many reasons. That’s not the important part. Now then, Adelin’s matted hair got caught on part of his saddle as he dismounted, and with nothing else to do Dorian found a pair of sheep shears and cut off another three inches of hair to free his friend. Then he cut off two more to get rid of the tangles. Not that Adelin needed to know that’s why he had cut off the extra hair and basically given him what would qualify as slightly longer than a bowl cut style. His hair was just long enough that the silk soft strands kissed his dark brown eyelashes, occasionally getting caught between them and making the elf blink furiously. He took to sweeping it up out of his face much like some celebrity he had heard Vivienne and Cassandra gossip about… what was his name? Justinia Beaver? Justine Bieber? Something like that.

~~~~~

The fourth time Dorian gave Adelin a haircut (we never speak of the third time. the third time never happened. that is beyond explination honestly.) Was also the last time. Adelin’s hair had grown to almost shoulder length at this time. But for a reason we cannot explain (again, we don’t tell that story. Let’s just say feathers and hair don’t mix) he needed a shorter cut. Dorian used a trick he himself often used for his own hair- shaving the sides short and leaving most of the top longer, which was a good look on the elf because of the way his hair always seemed to try and defy the laws of gravity. He wouldn’t even need gel like Dorian did, the way it curled gently at the tips like the soft crest of a lazy wave. Or wheat as it bent slightly in the wind.

“What do you think, Amatus?” The human asked, holding up the travel mirror he had purchased along his travels to the south.

“Oh. Wow. I- uh.”

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I do! I do. It’s just…”

“Just…?”

“Well, I suppose I did ask for a little off the top.”


End file.
